The Galactic Over Watch
GOW 1.jpg GOW 2.jpg GOW 3.jpg GOW 4.jpg GOW 5.jpg GOW 6.jpg The Galactic Over Watch is a universal police force that has governed the spaceways for billions of years. It's origins were bred from the beginning og the universe by one of the Celestial Beings named, Pallas. For the few first hundred millennium, many lifeforms began to grow and become more self aware of the cosmos. Some species searched to the stars for other forms of life. And while many used their curiosity for good, there were many that hoped to conquer these new worlds across the universe. Seeing this take place, Pallas took it upon himself to create and form The Galactic Over Watch. Other Celestial Beings like his brothers and sisters called him a fool for interfering with the natural order of things. But he payed them no mind and went forth with his plan. Searching across the cosmos he found four core members of this police force. These four were hand picked by the almighty Pallas and given great power to complete the task of policing the universe. He picked four specifically because of the cardinal directions. One Guardian for each direction; North, South, East and West. Each member had been tasked with a specific sector across the universe to police, able to gather and create entire teams to help aid in this process. Magnus.jpg Magnus 2.jpg The man in charge of the Eastern Sector goes by the name of The Magnus. He was born and raised on Planet Aldier. He had been granted eternal life from Pallas as one of the original four heralds for The Galactic Over Watch. His physiology and enhancements has allowed him to rule over this sector of the cosmos with an iron fist. To keep a more watchful eye on the sector, he grew a team of different alien species from this sector. He liked to call them "The All Seeing Eyes." A team that started with a few dozen had turned into a group of thousands with the passing years. The Gateway Altier.jpg The Gateway is the headquarters of The Eastern Galactic Over Watch. This is a special construct world created by Pallas. Using his Celestial abilties, each of the cardinal Guardians has one of these Gateways. Each one can connect to the other, making every Guardian reachable at a moments notice. Because of the mystic creation of these Gateways, they are undetectable by any means outside of The Galactic Over Watch. The Gateway is set on a plane in between what is and what is not. This is one of the true powers that a Celestial being can have. The Gateway is more than just the headquarters for everything that The Eastern Galactic Over Watch does, but it is also the power source for teams like The All Seeing Eyes. Not every race has powers that can allow them to police every life form across the universe. Pallas chooses specific people because of their personalities and inner-power. Someone can be extremely strong and powerful but have an uncontrollable temper or even be unable to work as a team. Pallas and Magnus need the best of the best to police the universe. By flooding his own Celestial Energy into the Gateway, each member of The Galactic Over Watch can tap into it by their uniforms and recieve a small percentage of the power of Pallas. With the powers of a Celestial Being, it allows even the weakest lifeform to gain enough power to fight tyrants across the universe. The All Seeing Eyes All Seeing.jpg All Seeing 2.jpg All Seeing 3.jpg ALl Seeing 4.jpg The All Seeing Eyes are the standard corps of The Eastern Galactic Over Watch. Their number of members has reached 7,934 members. Each member coming from planets and solar systems from all over the Eastern Sector. The members of the All Seeing Eyes follow a rank structure that varies upon level of experience, control of the Energy given to them and their ability to lead other Corps members into battle. Each rank is given more power and more responsibility to work with. The rank structure is not that vast because of how spread out the members are across the universe. One Omega Knight could be in charge of a whole domain within the Sector, working along side a dozen Space Knights. So on and so forth. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength': The All Seeing Eyes are able to channel the Pallas Force for the purpose of increasing their physical strength to vast levels. While the full limit isn't known, they can lift well above Super Human levels. The Pallas Force grants members sufficient strength and power to engage threats across the universe. *'Super Speed': By channeling the Pallas Force properly, members can grant themselves the ability to run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. While the upper limit of their running speed isn't known, they can at least run several hundred miles an hour. They can move at speeds faster than light. *'Super Stamina': Due to the Pallas Force's augmentation of their musculature, member's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. While the full limits of their stamina aren't known, he is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair them. *'Super Durability': Their bodies are highly resistant to all forms of conventional physical injury. They can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, powerful energy blasts, acidic corrosives, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. While employing the Pallas Force, members can easily withstand the rigors of deep space indefinitely. *'Flight': Members can use the Pallas Force to propel themselves through the air at tremendous speeds. Members are fully capable of achieving faster than light velocities and possibly enter and traverse hyperspace, of which members often do, while traveling through space. *'Energy Generation': Members can channel the Pallas Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that they often use in combat situations. A few of the abilities shown are, the ability to manipulate the Pallas Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. The Uniform To further stabilize members during their manipulation of the Pallas Force, Magnus has specifically modified the uniform. The material of the uniform helps to contain and regulate some of the powers by siphoning some of the energies of the Pallas Force. The uniform also contains inhibitors that can manipulate various hormones in the wearers brain for the purpose of moderating their moods as needed. The uniform also has self-repairing capabilities, allowing it to seal rips and tears on its own. As with past models, the helmet used with his current uniform resembles and feels like cloth when it isn't being worn, though it adopts a metallic look and feel when worn. The helmet contained radio circuitry enabling the pick up radio transmissions, monitor transmissions, telescopic sights, night vision sensors, and heat imaging sensors, as well as overlay a visual heads-up display for tracking energy signatures. The helmet also contains a psynaptic scrambler to use on opponents in close quarters. The helmet has a rigid construction and shape when worn, but becomes as malleable as cloth when it is not, allowing members to hide it in his civilian clothes when desired. The Alpha-Dogs The Alpha-Dogs are the secret Black Ops team that handles the missions that the main corps cannot. These are some of the most dangerous people across the Earstern Sector. These were hand chosen by Magnus, and approved by Pallas to become this special operations team. They take on the monsters and the tyrants that the Over Watch wants to keep quiet or they are just to strong for even Omega Knights. Leader: "The White Knight" Nathan Elliot 3302282-glng_cv26_oyr94l05v6__0.jpg Oblivion.jpg Kyle_Rayner_White_Lantern_001.png Nathan Elliot is the first Earthborn to ever join The Galactic Over Watch. Because of his rare power, Nathan has easily become a higher ranking member in the Galactic Over Watch. But also because of his overwhelming power, he is kept more of a secret and only used as a member of The Alpha-Dogs. Magnus himself has told Nathan that he has never seen a power like Nathan's before. And to be an Earthborn and somehow how this power is next to impossible. Nathan has the ability to control and wield the full power of the Emotional Spectrum. With the seven entities of Emotion inside of him, he is able to control forms of reality that most people of his race would not be able to understand. On some level, even Nathan doesn't understand it completely. Throughout his early time in the Alpha-Dogs, Magnus is trying to teach and mentor the young warrior with his powers. After his first space adventure with Leon, Nathan has come a very long way in controlling and understanding his abilities. "The Hunter" Kronus Grave lobo001f-607x284.jpg Lobo2.jpg Lobo4.jpg Kronus Grave is one of the most talented hunters in the Eastern Sector. He is a Gartanian Prince, the last of his kind. And on his shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. Because of his own DNA, he can survive in any atmosphere without means of assistance. His strength is strong enough to lift over 100 tons of weight with ease. As a hunter, Kronus is more prone to use weapons like a chain and sickle, blades and other knives to take down his opponents. Along with his enhanced physiology, Kronus is very intelligent and comes up with gadgets of his own to use for very specific missions. One of his main jobs for the team is tracking and literally "hunting" down a target with the team. It had been said by Magnus that there is no corner in the cosmos where someone can hide from Kronus' tracking capabilities. "Green Machine" Sai'el Sai'el.jpg Sai'el 2.jpg Sai'el 3.jpg After being exposed to outsider lives on Planet Durata, Sai'el has followed Nathan to being his partner in crime for The Galactic Over Watch. Leon had returned to Earth, but Sai'el found her way into the Galactic Over Watch when Nathan joined. Magnus welcomed her because of her talents as an extrmely powerful warrior. And she represented only the third member of the Duratan race to join The Galactic Over Watch. Her physiology is one of the most durable of the Eastern Sector. She had been raised in over one hundred forms of ancient fighting styles to become the ultimate fighter. While in battle, Sai'el has no preference to what weapon she uses; more towards leaning to whichever weapon will get the job done the fastest. She is a talented marksman, expert swordsman, etc. Her role in the team is more of a stealth sector for the team, adjusting herself to be what the team needs her to be. Having a bond formed with Nathan after his time on Durata, she is willing to risk everything she has so that the team may be victorious. "The Mystic" Kor'von kor.jpg kor 2.jpg kor 3.jpg Category:Organization